Mistakes worth making
by ImBritishNotPosh
Summary: Everybody makes mistakes, though getting pregnant might just top that list. NOW COMPLETE. Over 60,000 hits!
1. Flashbacks and Knowing

Rachel POV:

I've had a gut feeling for a few days that something wasn't right- looking at my 'WICKED' calendar just proved me right.

Of course I wouldn't know until I bought the test but my period being 2 weeks late… well it obviously makes me think. Could I really be PREGNANT!.

Yes, I know what you're thinking; How could Rachel Berry get pregnant, well it's quite simple really.

Flashback to 6 weeks ago

I was sitting on my couch watching reruns of 'funny girl' when there was a knock on the door, I didn't know who would come here at this time while it was pretty late. My dad's where out of town for a business meeting in New-York so I was in the house by myself; the person at the door kept knocking and I got visions of me opening the and a door physco murderer brings me to an early grave (and before I get to be on Broadway).

'RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!' Kurt's inpatient tone yelled snapping Rachel from her daydreams.

Rachel hurriedly runs to the door revealing Kurt in all his non serial killer self.

'What are you doing here Kurt- I'm watching funny girl… and at this time of the night' I hiss

Kurt roll's his eyes 'As much as I'd would now love to watch that with you, We are going out'

'Where'

He rolls his eyes ' To a party, and not just any party; one of the McKinley high's most popular's. Santana Lopez'

'What we cant just go to a party uninvited and especially as this time of night' I say shrilly

'Rach, it's 7pm on a Friday' Kurt replies ' Besides we don't have to be invited when I dress you appropriately for a high school party instead of a tea party with grandma they'll be begging'

Not wanting another clown makeover but wanting to finally go to a popular party I agree.

'Yes you wont regret it and who know's you might even get lucky and find a loverboy… just not finn, I' mean I know he's my stepbrother but he treated you like crap just saying' Kurt squeals

'Maybe' I whisper back trying to disguise my hurt that finn left me for Quinn again!

Kurt looks at me eyes filled with sorrow but says nothing; knowing ill still be hurt.

Kurt drags me up my stairs to my bedrooms and tells me to take a showers a blow-dry my hair, while he picks out some clothes that he find a least not granny/toddler like.

I come out the shower smelling like sweet strawberries and honey, I then wrap a towel round me and blow-dry's my hair. After 10 minutes of drying my hair I call kurt to tell him im finished.

' come out here so I ca do you're hair and makeup' he yells

I walk out the door into my pink room and sit in front of my dresser

Kurt get's straight to it and polishes my face in a light foundation and a tanned blush, (AU: makeup on profile) He swipes a mineralizing black eye shadow over my eyelids , with both pencil and liquid eyeliner and thick black mascara creating a Smokey eye look. After that he puts a deep red lipstick on my lips followed by a lighter red lip-liner and to finish of he paints bright red nail varnish onto my long clean nails. When finished my makeup and nails he back-combs the top of my hair before scraping to medium sized pieces of hair , twirling them around before putting them in a messy pony at the back left of my shoulder. I would never admit this to Kurt but he does wonders.

'Ok take the clothes I put on the bed and change into them' Kurt then commands

I took the clothes of the bed and walked into my bathroom .

Once I got dressed I took the time to look at what I was wearing; Black ripped Skinny's with lace in the holes, A bright red one shoulder vest top which had 2 small frilly lines going across the top. Sky high black ankle boots with gold stitching, a black clutch with a gold fastener, Ruby red dangly earrings, another ruby red circular ring and a darker red thick bangle.( outfits of profile) Overall I looked gorgeous. I walked out and heard Kurt gasp

'Oh My Gucci, you look terrific who new you had such nice clothes'

'Yes well, being slushied everyday certainly doesn't make me want to wear clothes like these' I answered back

'Well you should… Lets get goings'

Kurt is wearing a black cashmere jumper (AN: Sweater for you Americans), a cream coloured scarf, Black skinny's and yellow and black checkered vans.

When we arrive the party is in full swing, There are mindless teens coming really close to having sex, bodies grinding up against one another, drinking contests the lot. Kurt wonders of leaving me by myself so I go into the kitchen to grab a drink but the only things there are alcohol , I figured one drink couldn't damage my vocal chords so I had a Tequila and soon enough that turned into 2 and them 4 then 6 and so on.

After a while I wonder around too and run into Noah, He is wearing a white shirt that shows of his muscles perfectly, baggy blue jeans and black trainers (sneakers). Im not going to lie for a while now I have thought of Noah as more than a friend, but he probably doesn't want me back and also just broken up with Finn. He is the one I turn to when im sad and he always make me smile; undeniably he is one of the most handsome boys in the school.

's'up Berry' he slur's obviously drunk

'Hello Noah , Are you having a good time' I reply just as drunk but able to know proper words unlike him.

'am now'

He gets me another drink and we start talking, soon enough we are touching; tongues battling making out way up to an empty bedroom. Clothes flying, moans and groans and he rest goes black

End Flashback

The morning after that night I woke up in an empty bed with my virginity gone , every since Noah has been purposely ignoring me. Such as changing corridors when he see's me walking, Avoiding eye contact in glee and classes.

I know what I have to do to see if I am right ad I am, pregnant.

So I speed to the chemist in my pink Audi and bought 6 pregnancy test just to be sure, I speeded again back home and went to the kitchen to get 3 bottles of water and chugged them down. After that I really need the toilet so I went and peed on the sticks and waited. Waited for the answers that'll change my life.

Hope you like the story. Please review, any idea's how puck could find out of if she should tell him? Outfits, hairstyles and rachels car on profile. More coming soon.


	2. The truth,and clothes stealing cats

**A special thanks to iHeartSEDDAY, sheerylynn and goofyduxs777 for reviewing.**

**Also thankyou to all those who read the story; I hope you and more continue to do so.**

**Question? How should everybody else find out about the pregnancy?**

My vision went hazy; my breath went ragged, I desperately tried to hold onto something that will pull me out of this hole as I stared down at the offending item. Lines.

Line's where the thing that has now successfully ruined my life.

Line's where the thing that has disbanded my Broadway dreams.

Line's where the thing that will probably make Noah hate me.

Line's where the thing that made me what I am now….

A mother.

Why me? What have I done to the world that is so bad? Why have my dreams been CRUSHED!

Broadway is now irrevocably out of the question, who in there right mind would hire somebody who got pregnant at 16! And with that I threw myself on my bed a cried.

The next day I awoke to the sound of my music and was about to get my protein shake and go on my elliptical before I reminded myself I can't, because I'm with a child. Still I won't let that ruin my morning routine (cutting out exercise); I drank half of my protein shake before a wave of nausea came over me. I ran to the bathroom and puked into the toilet, finally after I was finished I brushed and flossed my teeth I took a shower using my favourite raspberry body and hair products with perfume.

As I feel very sick today (un-surprisingly) I changed into a light blue juicy couture tracksuit with a white vest with diamantes on and light grey knitted uggs. I wear natural makeup, with thick black mascara and stick my hair into a messy side bun and a thin bow headband (light blue). (Outfits on profile)

She walks down stairs grabs an apple and her car keys and walks to her car, her dads are out of town AGAIN having a holiday in Mexico.

She parks her Audi and walks into school to her locker, on her way she passes Noah the two make brief eye-contact before he looks away like he's saw death and walks to the nearest cheerleader; he starts feeling her up and Rachel can't help the burning feeling in her stomach.

She turns her head and sees a cherry slushie making her way onto her face down her pristine jacket onto the floor. She quickly hurry's to the bathroom; not noticing the angry look upon Noah's face as he storms after the boy.

As she cleans of Brittany walks in confusion on her face , and hands me a towel

'here, I'd give you some clothes but my cat stole them and I cant find them now' I reluctantly take the towel of her

'Thankyou Brittany… I'm sure your cat will give you your clothes back soon… Are you ok?' I ask confused

'Yeah, Just wondering why Puck beat up that guy after he threw the slushie at you' She replys

Im stunned

'What'

'He seemed rather angry though I don't know why… maybe it's cause you're his baby mama' Brittany says so easily its scares me a bit

'What im not pregnant' I resort defensively

She looks at me knowingly

'Of course you are… I know these things, Don't worry knowbody knows just me and san- but she only knows cause I told my cat and he told her'

'ummm…ok' I force out

'Me and San won't tell anybody that's up to you ill tell my cat to not tell either… I have to go now cya later Rachel' She leaves the room leaving me stunned.

Throughout the day I have been trying to keep an eye on Brittany and Santana but they didn't say anything which surprised me Santana mostly. She has never liked me always tried to put me down but Brittany didn't she just followed her and Quinn around- never saying a bad word about anybody.

When it's time for glee I walk in and sit down in my usually spot in the front row, Surprisingly Santana and Brittany come in and sit next to me but don't say anything as Mr. shue gets our attentions.

'Mr. Shue I have a song I'd like to sing' I raise my hand and put a pleading look in my eyes until he gives in.

' So I know most of you won't know what I'm on about but once you understand the song you may know what I'm talking about thank you'

I step back to the mike and hope that Noah does get the song so I won't have to tell him face to face (well techniqly)

"With Arms Wide Open"

by Creed

'Well I just heard the news today

It seems my life is going to change

I closed my eyes, begin to pray

Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the girl I have to be

I'll take a breath, I'll take him by my side

We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

I'll show you everything ...oh yeah

With arms wide open..wide open

[Guitar Break]

If I had just one wish

Only one demand

I hope your not like me

I hope you understands

That you can take this life

And hold it by the hand

And you can greet the world

With arms wide open...

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

I'll show you everything..oh yeah

With arms wide open...wide open'

There's silence and I know, I know he knows, I know they know to just not whose it is.

His eyes lock with mine filled with an unrecognisable emotion. So I run.

I don't know why I run, but I do. Because I'm scared of what he might say or do, what that emotion in his eyes is.

I hear my name being called but I don't stop-

Until two calloused hands come around my waist and pull me into their muscled chest stopping me from moving.!

Review for next chapter

Outfits on profile

Lyrics - With arms wide open by Creed

Changed some of lyrics to fit story.

Don't own GLEE!


	3. The aftermath and a Caring glee club

**A special thankyou to SuzQQ, TVHollywoodDiva, iHeartSEDDAY, Anna, MadsLovesGlee97 and xxIamaGLEEKandiLovePuckxxx. **

**So The glee club knows about the baby just not the father (though they probably do now)**

**How should the rest of the school find out? **

**If you would like to look at any of the outfits featured in this story you can either go to my profile or click the link's or go to .com/ for my full account.**

**I realise that the glee club finding out may be a bit quick, but I thought that Rachel would have been scared that she would never be on Broadway, and found that as an easy way to say so she would go through it alone. After all she speaks through music.**

…

He was breathing heavily, solid warm breath going down my next. Hands holding me in place.

Minutes past and neither one of us said anything, me scared of what he was say or do, him scared to know the truth. I tried to move out of his arms but he just held tighter.

'Is it mine?' Noah's raspy voice finally spoke.

This made me angry, who else's would it be I've only ever had intercourse with him.

'Of course it's yours, what do you take me for' I spat out. His arm spun me around and stared dead into my eyes.

'I didn't mean that just, I'm a stud I don't get girls pregnant…fuck' his eyes moved away from mine in a silent daze.

'I realise that you may not want this child Noah but I simply cannot have a abortion it goes against our religion…even if it will mess with my dreams of being on Broadway. I will just have to put it back a few years.' after an afterthought I said 'you don't have to be involved though Noah'.

As I said that angry eyes turned to me. Biting out through clenched teeth he angry said

'Why the fuck would I walk out on my baby mama and kid. I realise that YOU might think I'd be a lousy dad but that's not up to you to decide. I refuse to be a deadbeat like my dad, ok. His hands wear clenched on my upper arms; no doubt leaving a mark and his face was pulled into a furious sneer, eyes staring into mine menacingly not realising he was hurting me (and he was hurting) I voiced my hurt.

When I said that his hands ripped away from my arms like they'd been put on hot coal. Rolling his temples with his fingertips.

'Sorry, just not gonna be a like my dad and walk out… even the baby mama is annoying as shit!'

'I resent that Noah, if me and you are going to be having this baby together then you can't say stuff like that' I nearly shouted upset as tears sprung into my eyes

'err… Berry are you crying?' Noah asked concerned and it was defiantly because she was his baby mama not because his actually liked her or anything… ok it was; don't tell Berry that.

' NO I am not crying Noah' I exclaimed defensively

' Really, Look at me then'

'No'

'Now'

'No'

'Now'

'No'

'Now'

'NOO'

'NOOW'

…

He took her face in his hands to look at him and sure enough the wear tear's rolling down clear face. He wiped the tears of her eye's and asked in a whisper

'Why are you crying'

That set of a new round of tears ' I don't know' I cried

'Should I get someone?, coz I cant handle a cryin chick' Noah once again asked

'NO… Im fine now Noah. I will see you tomorrow in glee.' I told him

'What, no way we need to talk'

I huffed ' Yes and we will, when I know I can trust you to be a father for this baby, goodbye Noah'

Walking away from Noah I go to my car, to go home.

PUCKS POV

…

She left me standing there stunned, and quite angry. Why the hell cant she trust me, well yes I've been ignoring her after we had awesome sex, but most of the time I ignored her anyway. And I know I've not been the best person in the world ; when we were dating I was using her to get to Quinn, (who I realised was a complete bitch) and said we were never friends… But come on give me chance women.

Though I would never admit this I really do like Rachel and think I just may be falling in love with her (shut up), I know everybody in glee probably heard us talking but I didn't care they would have found out im the dad anyway; she did sing that fuckin song in front of them all only to have me chase her out… that's what I need to do.

RACHEL POV:

Ok so maybe I shouldn't of said that to Noah but it's true I can't really trust him, he's done so many things to me. When I got home (AN: pic on profile) I went into the kitchen to make the only food I could keep down and sat silently eating it thinking.

I don't know why I sung that song to Noah and the rest of the glee club, but I always let out my feeling's through song and didn't want to go through this alone. I don't know why I cried either, its probably baby hormones I just didn't want the father of my unborn child calling me annoying or any other offensive word. I do know I would never of chose to have a child before my Broadway Career had taken of but now I have no choice; I don't even know if Noah will be there for me, or keep going of with his cougars and cheerios.

After I finished contemplating I washed my plate and went straight to sleep, I was so tired and just wanted to forget this day happened, even though techniqly this is my fault.

…NEXT DAY….

I woke up the next day feeling happy; but of course happiness only lasts so long as I remembered Noah!

Stupid, stupid, Stupid I surprising silently curse, nervous of what will happen today… I wonder if the Noah of the rest of the glee club told anybody.

Im brought out of my thoughts when sick biles up in my throat, running to the toilet I wrench the horrendously yellow stuff up and brush my teeth going on to do my daily routine.

After that, I wanted to look presentable so I got changed into a crème and green floral thigh high dress, crème ballet flats, a green clutch, pretty diamond stud earing's, and a green pendant necklace (AN: outfit on profile) .

For my makeup I put on a light coat of foundation, dramatic black mascara, light green eye shadow and colour-less lip-gloss. I curled my hair and placed my full fringe on my face. I actually looked quite good.

I went into the kitchen; ate my vegan cereal and soy milk and went to school.

When I got there I noticed Noah standing at his truck staring right at me, I climbed out of the car and started walking into school.

But unfortunately I can't have that pleasure when Noah walks towards me and slings his arm round my shoulders

'can't have anyone throwing slushies at my baby mama' he says lowly making sure nobody but me hears him.

'You used to do that' I answer back

'Key-word used babe, are you supposed to be smart? 'Noah reply's

'What do you want Noah?, I said I didn't want to talk' I asked annoyed he rolled his eyes and said

'I just came to take you to the auditorium'

Confused I ask 'why?'

'Just come on'

He practically forced me into the auditorium and the people who stood in front of me surprised me. It was the glee club stood on the stage.

'We've come up with a performance to show you that we do care and you're not alone in your err… pregnancy' Mercedes said softly, making me raise my eyebrows

'And we won't tell anyone either' surprisingly that was Santana.

'umm ok' I said shocked.

The intro started- silent lucidity by Queensryche

Hush now don't you cry

Wipe away the teardrop from your eye

You're lying safe in bed

It was all a bad dream

Spinning in your head

Your mind tricked you to feel the pain

Of someone close to you leaving the game

Of life

So here it is, another chance

Wide awake, you face the day

Your dream is over...

Or has it just begun?

There's a place I like to hide

A doorway that I run through in the night

Relax child, you were there

But only didn't realize

And you were scared

It's a place where you will learn

To face your fears, retrace the years

And ride the whims of your mind

Commanding in another world

Suddenly, you'll hear and see

This magic new dimension

I

Will be watching over you

I am gonna help you see it through

I

Will protect you in the night

I am smiling next to you

[ Lyrics from: .com/q/queensryche/silent+lucidity_ ]

In silent lucidity...

(Solo)

Spoken:

Visualize your dream (Yes)

Record it in the present tense (Don't be scared)

Put it into a permanent form

If you persist in your efforts

You can achieve a dream control

(Control)

(How're you doing today?) (Better?)

Dream come true

Dream come true

Dream come true

Help me...

If you open your mind for me

You won't rely on open eyes to see

The walls you built within

Come tumbling down

And a new world will begin

Living twice at once you learn

You're safe from pain in the dream domain

A soul set free to fly

A round trip journey in your head

Master of illusion, can you realize?

Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but...

I

Will be watching over you

I am gonna help you see it through

I

Will protect you in the night

I am smiling next to you...

When they finished the song I was crying.

They all came and hugged me while I repeatedly told them thank you.

A while later the bell went and we all started walking to our next class until Noah grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bleachers.

'Let's have that talk now' he said.

…..

**Song on profile **

**All outfits on profile**

**Any suggestions on how the rest of the school should find out?**

**Should Rachel and Puck get together in the next chapter?**

**Review.x**


	4. The talk, Truths and Jewfro

**Thank you to ****xxIamaGLEEKandiLovePuckxxx**** , ****SuzQQ,****IsisLes5**** ,****IsisLes5**** , kiki and all those who read chapter .**

**The first 3 people to review this chapter will get a preview of the next chapter, have a say in what does one in the next 2 chapters and I will tell you what I want to happen in this story with your opinion.**

**Does anybody want to make a BANNER for this story, if you would like to sent me a PM message with the banner and I will choose which one I will use.**

…

We sat in silence for a few minutes neither one of us knowing what to say, I watched the sun bouncing of every curve of the football pitch and the felt the soft breeze brushing past creating a calming sound. I looked at Noah- studying him, He was wearing his signature letterman jacket with dark Blue jeans (AN: outfit on profile) and black SUPRA'S. His hair was (as usual) in his Mohawk which if anybody asked I would say it was completely irrational and a disgrace; but of course that's a lie, like any other girl I loved is hawk and hopes to god he wont change it. And his eyes a deep green almost hazel that was almost always covered with coldness and hate but around me, Ihave noticed they have been filled with warmth and kindness, also so an emotion I cant full identify.

' y'gonna stare at me all day Berry?'

During my musings I hadn't noticed Noah staring at me with his penetrating gaze

'I wasn't staring, I was thinking replied defensively even though I knew I had been caught.

'Whatever, we gonna talk of wha' Noah asked, though it was _more_ of a statement than a question

'What am I supposed to say , you dragged me out here' I noted, he breathed in deeply and replyed

'Wha, we gonna do with the thing-

'It is not a thing Noah's' I cut him of

'OK... wha we gonna do with the baby, You gonna let me in it's life or do you still not trust me enough?' He asked bitterly

'It's not that I don't trust you Noah, It's that you have a life and I doubt that a baby would of ever been apart of that. I realise that you may want to be apart of it's life but think about what you'll have to give up; I do not want to bring my child up when they have a father who does not like commitment' He went to say something. ' Don't interrupt me Noah; And anyway it will be ver**y **hard bringing up a child, especially if my dad's kick me out when they find out.' I finish.

'Y'can stay with me' He states.

'And what will your mother say, Or what will that do to your reputation. If I live with you there bound to find out' I softy tell him

His face turns up into rage

'D'you really think I care about my reputation, I care about you and the baby I'm not gonna let anythin happen you' He shouts

'You may not want anything to happen _**us **_but you cant follow me around all day acting like my bodyguard' I shout back

'Yeah I will its my job now- I hav'ta look after ya. I will look after ya' He answers, Not shouting now more like looking pleadingly at me instead.

'Why do you want to look after me, I can look after myself, I realise that this baby needs care but somebody throwing a slushy at me wont harm the baby' I ask

'It wont Harm the baby, but it will harm you' He replys

'I cant have anybody harming you'

'It wont harm me Noah' I say confused

'but I cant have anybody harming you , slushing you, bullying you, and it's not because of the baby' He finally says after slumping down on the bench.

'I don't understand' I say once again confused

He rubs his calloused hands over his face and looks down .

'I...um.' He Lets out an aggravated sigh and groans.

I sit there in silence unsure of what to say when he turn to me, looking me dead in the eyes.

'I love you...and it's not because of the baby or because im jokin cause i'not. I am fuckin in love with you; and have been for a while'

'What?' I asked unsure of weather he's telling the truth.

'When we had sex at tha party, I was drunk but I wasn't that drunk I couldn't remember it' He stand up and starts walking in paces in front of me. ' I told you I loved you tha night and … you told me you loved me too'

I gaped at him

' then why did you ignore me at school?'

'You obviously couldn't remember that night properly and you could've said you didn't mean it and then i'd be a fool' He explained

I knew he had caught me in the act, and knew that he knew that somewhere inside me I loved him weather I remembered telling him or not. But the thing is I know I love him but I also know he has been with a lot of girls and would probably hurt me.

I didn't know I was muttering my thoughts until his fingers lifted my chin up to look into his eyes and said.

'I can't promise you I wouldn't hurt you, cause I probably would but I would never cheat on you. Weather you believe that or not, I wouldn't.' He said it forcefully but also comfortingly. ' I wouldn't because I love you, and now I know you love me I just need you to say it back'. He chuckled

'I love you' I told him and the words just felt right coming from my mouth.

His eyes flickered to my lips and stared into my eyes leaning down and moving towards me.

And then he kissed me. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. I was whole, for the first time in a while I was whole, and I realised that I was never in love with Finn I was always in love with Noah. Just as he realised he never even liked Quinn and always loved Rachel.

But throughout there whole talk and Passionate kiss, Neither of them noticed Jacob Israel standing there taking pictures of the whole talk!

…

**What will Jacob do?**

**Noah and Rachel are now together what do you think?**

**Does anybody want to make a BANNER for this story, if you would like to sent me a PM message with the banner and I will choose which one I will use.**

**The first 3 people to review this chapter will get a preview of the next chapter, have a say in what does one in the next 2 chapters and I will tell you what I want to happen in this story with your opinion.**

**Outfits on profile.**


	5. It's out, Fights and i can fly

**Thankyou to- **IsisLes5, derekandchloe4ever, tomfeltonlover1991, EmmieAnne234, hi, xxIamaGLEEKandiLovePuckxxx, TVHollywoodDiva, HBIC-Santana and all those who read chapter 4 x

Should I do a chapter in Pucks POV? Poll on my profile please vote :)

An idea of one viewer was on chapter 6 was puck could get sick and rachel looks after him; she worries about being a mum and pucks conforts her... I like the idea and am thinking of using it if not in chapter 6 another one. What do you think?

Any idea's for songs I should use- if so review and tell me the song and what it is about. Thankyou

Outfit's on profile

Hope you like this chapter. X

…

I woke up the nest morning feeling great, I didn't have any morning sickness and was able to keep some food down. I was also exceptionally happy knowing that Noah and I confessed our love to each-other, And now where together!

Of course, there will be the problem of people finding out, but that I wasn't afraid of- not with Noah by my side.

I did my normal daily routine and changed into a red and white dotted dress with a white belt, red ballet flats and a red and white dotted handbag. I wore natural make-up and put my hair up into a wavy side pony-tail. No sooner had I finished I heard the beep of a car, I looked out of the window and saw Noah's blue beat-up truck happiness flew inside me before I walked (as fast as I could) down the stairs, out the door and into Noah's truck.

He was wearing a grey&blue revolution T-shirt, Dark blue jeans and black carpi high tops.

'Hello Noah' I politely said

'Sup' he also said, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

'you know, I could of drove myself to school, I'm not completely useless ' I rolled my eyes.

'y'well, m'not havin my baby mama getting into a crash, n'killin her and m'kid' He replied sounding sure of him self.

I sung softly to the radio until we got into the school parking-lot- which was unusually empty. As we walked into the school, whispers broke out and everybody stared. You could easily here a pin drop; we thought it was only a reaction to us holding hands so we walked to my locker. But what was there shocked us both. It was a picture of me and Noah Kissing Passionately on the bleachers yesterday with a note underneath it saying ' Bad Boy gets queen of the Gleeks PREGNANT', I knew Noah was just as shocked as I was. But neither of us had time to react as-

'What the hell DUDE' came a raging tone from no other than Finn Hudson

Noah and me both turned around to face him

'First you and Rachel kiss when where together and now where not you just move in and get her pregnant' (AN; Puck and Quinn never slept together, but Finn did sleep with Santana when rachel was with Jessie and then lied to Rachel- so Puck and rachel did kiss) Rage showed on Finn's face- I could tell he was angry at Noah but didn't know why, We had broken up. Before I could say anything though Noah had pushed me gently behind him making sure to keep a hand on my waist.

' 'First you an'Rachel have b.r.o.k.e.n up- and second Me n Rachel Kissed cause you bounced Satan n then lied t'rach bout it' Noah replied angrily

'It was when we had broken up' Came from Finn- And so what you still lied Finn, Apparently Noah what thinking the same thing.

' You still lied about it' Noah scoffed. ' You don't deserve her' Which is very true.

Finn rolled his eyes and said. ' and you do- have you ever even said you love her'

'Yeah n'she said is back- Did she tell y'she loved ya...No' Noah mentioned viscously glaring full force On Finn- but then Finn clenched his fist and I was suddenly worried for Noah's Face (I know full well he's stronger than Finn- have you seen his arms).That's when it started...

Finn's fist crashed against Noah's face, knocking him to the floor with a loud cracking noise. He span over onto his back, blood seeping from the corner of his lip.  
>'Hell w'that for?' he bellowed angrily. Noah hoisted himself up, wiping his lip with the back of his tanned hand.<br>'Does that hurt?' Finn asked, a mocking smile crossing his face. 'I hope so.' Noah didn't want to fight for Rachel's sake , but his own fist had already swung towards Finn. It banged harshly against his ribs, causing him to double over. Furiously Noah lifted his foot to meet Finn's face. A satisfying snap filled the air, telling everyone it was a broken nose. More blood leaked onto the stone floor. Holding his nose, yelling in pain, Finn fell onto his back.  
>'Not as much as that!' Noah snapped. Noah looked tense and Menacing, I could tell he didn't want to fight so I wouldn't get stressed or upset- but he was so angry he couldn't of helped himself. Soon enough 5 teachers came running down the hallway (including ) to break them apart and dragged them down the hallway to principle Figgin's. Noah looked back at me eyes apologetic and smiles back at him to say it was ok. As they went into the office stares turned to me whispering-<p>

_slut_

_whore_

_skank_

The glee club looked like they wanted to come over but they never got the chance as I started running down the hall to the auditorium. As soon as I got in there I cried!

A few hours later I was sat on the piano stool playing different chords- I skipped my classes today and im sure you know why.

I was softly singing an absent-minded song not really caring what it was, I was thinking so intently I didn't hear the sound of the door open nor the sound of footsteps. Though I did feel the warmth radiating of Somebody, So I sharply turned by head to the side and was caught in the eyes of Noah.

'How is your lip Noah?' I asked concerned ' It looks like it hurts. A lot'

's'fine, How a'you?' He answered his voice turning more concerned than mine

'You're the one who got hurt Noah' I was confused- which was happening a lot these days.

'Yeah but I'heard what people wa sayin to ya- Kurt told me' he told me

I couldn't help it a few tears leaked from my eyes. He of course noticed and pulled me into a hug. After a few minutes he started softly singing in my ear.

I believe I can fly by

I used to think that I could not go on  
>And life was nothing but an awful song<br>But now I know the meaning of true love  
>I'm leaning on the everlasting arms<p>

If I can see it, then I can do it  
>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I believe I can fly<br>I believe I can touch the sky  
>I think about it every night and day<br>Spread my wings and fly away  
>I believe I can soar<br>I see me running through that open door  
>I believe I can fly<br>I believe I can fly  
>I believe I can fly<p>

See I was on the verge of breaking down  
>Sometimes silence can seem so loud<br>There are miracles in life I must achieve  
>But first I know it starts inside of me, oh<p>

If I can see it, then I can be it  
>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<p>

_[Chorus]_

Hey, cause I believe in me, oh

If I can see it, then I can be it  
>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<p>

_[Chorus]_

Hey, if I just spread my wings  
>I can fly<br>I can fly  
>I can fly, hey<br>If I just spread my wings  
>I can fly<br>Fly-eye-eye

I joined in with him on the chorus of the song while he sung the rest.

After he finished I said.

'I didn't know you knew that song'

'there's a lot of things you don't know bout me babe' he stated

'touché' 

That's when we started playings 20 questions- learning more and more about each other on each one.

…

**So what do you think. Review x**

**Dont own glee**

**How do you think I should get Santana and Brittany to become friends with Rachel?**

An idea of one viewer was on chapter 6 was puck could get sick and rachel looks after him; she worries about being a mum and pucks conforts her... I like the idea and am thinking of using it if not in chapter 6 another one. What do you think?

Any idea's for songs I should use- if so review and tell me the song and what it is about.

Outfits on profile.

x


	6. Noah's ill and Rachel's worried

**A special thank you to , **TVHollywoodDiva **, **tomfeltonlover1991 ** , **IsisLes5 ** and everybody who views the story.**

**Unfortunately, The story is getting less view's each chapter and whilst I know a lot of you a dedicated viewer's I need more viewers. I wont discontinue though so those who read each chapter. DO NOT WORRY. **

**Please continue to read this story, and if any of you are currently writing a story please ask them to view mine thank you x**

**I'm sorry this story has been put up a day later than planned . The reason is I was shopping for my school uniform yesterday and had to do things- then I watch x factor and big brother and then was doing more thing sorry x.**

**I was asked to do this chapter with this storyline by a viewer with the user **tomfeltonlover1991**, so hope you enjoy.**

…

**Pucks pov:**

It's been 4 month's and 2 weeks since me and Rachel slept together, It's been 3 month's and 1 week since Rachel found out she was pregnant and it's been 3 month's and 6 days since I found out she was pregnant.

After that day 3 month's and 5 days ago when me and Rachel confessed our love we have been inseparable. Her dad's didn't take the news to well and kicked her out so ma let her stay with us. Whatever you might think ma wasn't angry she was actually quite glad- well as glad as you can be when you're 16 year old son knocks someone up. I think its cause she's Jewish. Today we where supposed to be doing a duet in glee which I could tell Rach was really exited for as she hadn't been the lead in ages (thanks to diva twats, bitchy cheerleaders and shue).

But that flew out the window this morning as I woke up entwined with the smooth skin of Rachels long naked leg, feeling like I was on a roller-coaster. The room spun around and I wanted to throw up, of course I wouldn't that's just not bass-ass. I knew though I would get up for Rachel, so she can actually sing something in glee without people bitching. I turned my head to see if Rachel was awake; She wasn't so I gently prodded her.

'Rach, babe you have to get up if y'wanna go d'glee' I said quietly, She groaned and lifted her head up of my chest she silently looked up at my face and gasped!.

'Noah you pale white, are you OK?' she asked concerned

'm'fine babe, just a'bit dizzy' she put a hand to my fore-head and once again gasped ' your burning up, you cant go to school'

' o'course I can, I'm bad-ass' I told her though I knew she wouldn't let me go. She glared at me and after throwing my top over her head told me to stay there why she went and made some chicken soup. I layed on the bed waiting for Rachel to return with the soup- Feeling guilty for practically forcing her to not being able to, perform in glee.

A few minutes later she returned with the soup and apple juice she said' it helps you're vocal chords', I didn't think being ill would do anything to my vocal chords but if she cares so much.

A while later we where downstairs watching supernatural (she only said yes because 'you cant say no to those who are sick, they'll get stressed and it will take long to get better' her words not mine. I was lie-in on the couch with Rachel tucked into my side, my arms was holding her to me protectively (I.E lovingly just don't tell anyone) while she held on to my arms, We where covered by my...Our thick blanket curling up with each other.

At first I didn't notice it; it was so small but then the trembling got heavier and a small sob escaped out of Rachels mouth.

My arm's instantly tightened and held her closer as I slowly turned who around to look at me.

Her face was tear streaked and eyes bloodshot, Her cheeks where flushed from the crying.

'babe what wrong?' I asked still holding her close to me. She looked at me with those big brown eyes and said

' what if I cant do it, what if im not good enough' I knew what she was talking about the moment 'what if' came out of her mouth.

'There wont be an what if Rach cause you'll be able to do it perfectly and you'll be the best ma In'fuckin world trust me' yes I know I sounded soppy and girly but this girl in front of me was my love...that sounded soppy. Anyway she was worrying about the baby (which I was worrying about to obviously but she needs more care, she'll be popping it out of her berry' and she needed to know she would be a fuckin great mum.

' Do you really think that?' she looked up at me through those big dark lashes

' o'course babe, who wouldnt' I answered honestly.

She kissed me deeply and lied back down pulling me with her.

I knew she was a bit upset that she didnt get to sing out duet in glee so I sung it softly into her ear.

Dancin' in the dark  
>Middle of the night<br>Takin' your heart  
>And holdin' it tight<p>

Emotional touch  
>Touchin' my skin<br>And askin' you to do  
>What you've been doin' all over again<p>

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
>Don't think I can keep it all in<br>I just gotta let you know  
>What it is that won't let me go<p>

It's your love  
>It just does somethin' to me<br>It sends a shock right through me  
>I can't get enough<br>And if you wonder  
>About the spell I'm under<br>It's your love

Better than I was  
>More than I am<br>And all of this happened  
>By takin' your hand<p>

And who I am now  
>Is who I wanted to be<br>And now that we're together  
>I'm stronger than ever<br>I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
>Don't think I can keep it all in, no<br>And if you asked me why I changed  
>All I gotta do is say your sweet name<p>

It's your love  
>It just does somethin' to me<br>It sends a shock right through me  
>I can't get enough<br>And if you wonder  
>About the spell I'm under<br>It's your love  
>Oh, baby<p>

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
>Don't think I can keep it all in<br>I just gotta let you know  
>What it is that won't let me go<p>

It's your love  
>It just does somethin' to me<br>It sends a shock right through me  
>I can't get enough<br>And if you wonder  
>About the spell I'm under<br>It's your love  
>It's your love<br>It's your love.

She kissed me again and we both fell asleep thoughts of each other and the baby.

…

**Once again im so sorry it is a day late I was busy yesterday. **

**I know this chapter isnt very good but I kept getting distracted sorry.**

Please review

x 


	7. AN: Urgent read

AN:

Im so sorry that I have not updated the past week, ive been busy. I promise I will have something up between now and Monday 12 september.

Once again im sorry.


	8. The pregnancy scan

**Sorry I haven't posted in 2 weeks, I went back to school after the 6 week holiday (summer holiday) and have been busy with school and homework. I've started year nine; I think its 8****th**** grade in America though I might be wrong though, im 13. This year I pick my options (classes) so they have been giving us more work and I couldn't update. **

**I've been reading fred weasley/OC fics lately and im losing my motivation in this story a bit so sorry if the chapters are very short.**

**Just put a new poll on my profile- Please vote.**

**Ive been watching a tele show I used to watch when I was younger, 'Keeping Up Appearances' does anyone else love that show. If your American or summat and never heard of it make sure you watch it- Its so funny and real. You can watch it on youtube, or any you can find. **

**A special thankyou to tomfeltonlover1991, IsisLes5, xxIamaGLEEKandiLovePuckxxx, TVHollywoodDiva, purpleellie97, sheerylynn and everybody who read chapter 6.**

**Ok so REVIEW I know asking you may sound desperate but I want to know what you THINK of it and how I can IMPROVE it.**

**Outfits on profile.**

…**.**

Each day I still get jeers of my fellow pupils, each glee day I can't perform dance moves; so I have to sit out, each day tears leek from my eyes exhausted and each day I want to scream at everybody in the world and curse dill dawn. But nothing could bring me so emotionally drained id change the position im in. Pregnant. Scared. Emotional. Craving. Sleepy. Uncomfortable. Dizzy. Fat. But excited. Amazed. Glowing. Wonderful. Happy and loved.

Pregnant because of course im pregnant anybody would notice.

Scared because who wouldn't be scared what if im not a good mum, what if the baby gets stuck and can't come out… if that can happen.

Emotion because of hormones; which by the way are driving me crazy, Im crying about 10 hours of my day if not im angry of unbelievably happy.

Craving- right now im craving spaghetti gum which is weird because you don't even eat it you just bite it.

Sleepy; I don't know why I just am, must be the baby.

Uncomfortable, wouldn't you be if your baby's foot was poking into your ribcage and squirming around.

Dizzy, this is obviously the baby as I never get dizzy and right now I can hardly stand up.

Fat because look at me… my normally perfectly toned and flat stomach is popping out and FAT.

Exited because im having a baby (once again) at 16 but I've never wanted anything as much.

Amazed by the level of support of the gleeks and Noah.

Glowing as you do in pregnancy.

Wonderful, it has finally sunk in im having a baby; which wasn't in my plans for Broadway. And it does feel wonderful.

Happy because right now with Noah I am so, so happy.

Loved as I have support, friendship and Noah through the whole thing.

…

I was sat in Noah's car; going to the hospital for 6 month pregnancy scan, neither one of us wanted to break the silence, so we just sat holding hands and listening to the soothing sounds of the radio.

Pulling into the car-park Noah hesitantly let go of my hand turned the engine of and walked round the side to open my door. He Slid his hand around my waist and kissed the top of my head walking me into the hospital, We walked in, took the elevator up to the maternity ward, signed in and sat down in the waiting room.

'It'll be ok Rach' Noah said trying to give me comfort. His face was turned towards me looking me in the eyes lovingly.

'I know, im just….' I tried to find the right word but couldn't. 'Tired' I finished unknowingly.

'RACHEL BERRY' A shrill voice came. Standing at the door was the nurse, she looked mid 60's and had a kind face.' Where ready for you now

I slowly got up with Noah following my lead and walked slowly into the small white room.

'**COME TO ME BY CELINE DION'**

**I will always love you no matter what**

**No matter where you go or what you do**

**And knowing you**

She undone my bow of my dress showing my stomach and squirted something blue on it.

**You're gonna have to do things you're own way  
>and that's okay<strong>

'Get ready' The nurse calmly said, rolling around a stick thing.

**So be free, spread your wings**

**And promise me just one thing...**

Noah turns towards me and squishes my hand while I turn to smile at him nervously.

**If you ever need a place to cry**

**Baby, come to me**

**Come to me**

**I've always known that you were born to fly**

**But you can come to me**

**If the world breaks your heart**

**No matter where on Earth you are**

**You can come to me**

The most beautiful sound I've ever fills the room . My head turns sharply towards the monitor staring intently at the tiny little body on the screen. A heartbeat flows into the room thumping evenly.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP went the baby's heartbeat on the screen, Which in turn made my own heart pound; and im sure Noah's did also.

**Don't walk around with the world on you're shoulders**

**And you're highest hopes laying on the ground**

'That's the head'

**I know you think you've gotta try to be my hero**

**But don't you know the stars you wish upon they fall its true**

'There's the arm's and that's the leg's and feet'

**But I still believe in you**

'And that's the body' the nurse finished She kept the stick on my stomach showing us the baby.

**If you ever need a place to cry**

**Baby, come to me**

**Come to me**

**I've always known that you were born to fly**

**But you can come to me**

**If the world breaks your heart**

**No matter where on Earth you are**

**You can come to me**

…..

Walking out of the hospital clutching Noah; my insides twisting in happiness. Everything is going to be ok now, I have Noah and I have a baby growing inside me.

I giggled- something I don't normally do, and Noah turned to me questionably

'what?' he asked smirking

I beamed back at him and pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss.

'Where going to be parents in 3 and a half months' I mumbled against his lips tightly tugging his hawk.

Because now its all true, me and Noah are having a baby and it's all going to be perfect.

….

**Did you like it, I was getting stuck on what to do in this; I didn't know what to do in this chapter (took me hours)**

**All outfits are on profile.**

**A new poll on my profile…vote!**

**What should I do for the next chapter?**

**Did you see part 2 of breaking dawn part 1 trailer, Can't wait for it come out.**

**Review….x need suggestions for next chapter.**


	9. Please read!

**AN, PLEASE READ.**

As I am back in school; I have a lot of homework since I will be picking my options this year, so I will be posting on Friday or Saturday. Most likely Saturday.

In the last chapter I said I didn't have any idea's on the next chapter, ( and I don't) so I need you to review or message me idea's please so it won't be crap.

I have a poll on my profile for what story I should do next (I wont abandon Mistake's worth making) please answer the poll.

Does anyone know when glee season 3 will be starting in England ( united kingdom) I know it starts this month but I forgot what date.

Sorry for having another author's note but only 2 people have reviewed so far (which is my lowest reviews yet) and they didn't say a way(s) I can improve it and what I should do for the next chapter.

Please don't gives up on me I know it's abit crap but I just need IDEA'S so please give me some. Thank you. x


	10. Baby names, never let that girl go

**Thankyou to TVHollywoodDiva, xxIamaGLEEKandiLovePuckxxx and everyone else for reading chapter 8 and thankyou to hellsbells24, twnicoletw, hutton207, xxIamaGLEEKandiLovePuckxxx and everybody who read chapter 9. **

**As I said in chapter 9 (AN chapter) to make this story better I need your opinion on it you can either review or message me I don't mind. Im not trying to sound needy or anything but im losing viewers and want to make this better thankyou.**

**Sorry this chapter is quite short; I was stuck on what to do, I had a few idea's but wanted to wait a bit before I do them. **

**The idea for this chapter is from blueeyes67 who hates Quinn as much as I do :D **

**Outfit's on profile**

…

Puck's pov:

"If it's a girl, how about Abrianna"

"Hell no, what sort'o name is tha" I said shaking my head quickly as if the name was some sort of curse "wha about Denna"

"Names like that aren't stage names Noah, we need a stage name" I sighed rolling my eyes at the tiny girl lying in front of me.

We were lying down on my bed; her back facing my naked chest, my arms wrapped loosely over her very big stomach (loosely so I don't hurt her or the baby) with my chin sitting on the shoulder. There were book's scattered around the bed- filled with Jewish baby names; one of those books were currently resting in Rachel's small hands, as she flipped through trying to find the perfect name.

As we didn't know whether the baby was a girl or a boy, ( we wanted it to be a surprise) we were looking a for a name for book and were having quite a hard time about it.

Ma was out today with Elli (little sister) taking her for a girl's day out or something, She still doesn't know Rachel's got one in the oven though she does know where dating. She doesn't know that she's pregnant cause Rachel's always wearing a baggy Hoodie (mostly mine) round her. We are planning on telling her but we wanted to make sure nothing would happen to the baby before we tell the parents.

Rachel's pov:

Who knew trying to find a name for the baby would be so hard! We and Noah still hadn't agreed on one name and time was getting on.

I was wrapped in Noah's arms wearing pink Victoria secret sweat pants, black uggs, a black cami and Noah's baggy grey hoodie. While he was wearing Grey Tokyo sweat pants and Nike trainer socks, his chest bare against my back.

I sighed defeatingly "are we ever going to find a name, this is taking forever, what star nam-" I was interrupted by Noah's chuckling vibrating across my shoulder, up my neck and in my ear, making me shiver. "What?" I asked defensively

"Y'no for someone who like's ev'ry thing perfect, you're very impatient" He answered jokingly, pushing his hand under my cami and rubbing the large stomach there.

"excuse me I take that offensively" I said quite annoyed, he once again chuckled and turned his head slightly to kiss my cheek sweetly.

"m'sorry babe" I smiled knowing he wouldn't say that to anyone else.

"it's fine, now let's look at names" I said directing my eyes once again to the baby book in my hand.

"ok so how about, Alitza if it's a girl and Adin if it's a boy?" I asked trying to find a good stage name

"Err... No, my baby s'not gonna be called shit like tha" Noah replied

"You find one then Noah" I demanded, smirking Noah grabbed the book out of my hands and started looking through. "and make sure it's a stage name"

Once again chuckling Noah said " Zane for a boy and Deena if it's a girl" I thought about the names, They were both gorgeous names but not really stage names. "Compromise babe" Noah chuckled in my ear, Damn him.

"Ok then, Zane or Deena they are lovely name's, Zane can have you're bad-ass style and Deena can, be cute and stage-y."

"s'hope it's a boy then" Noah whispered in my ear.

Too caught up in baby names they never noticed a figure standing in the now open doorway.

"a-hum" A throat being cleared drawn both pairs of eyes away from the book and to the doorway, where Aaliyah, Noah's mother was standing looking confused. "what baby is this"

I stood up quickly despite my large bump and walked over to wear Aaliyah was standing taking her hand and practically pulling her downstairs I said. " Come down and let's sought whatever you heard out rationally and calmly"

Puck's POV:

"What baby is this" Ma asked obviously confused. Rach jumped up and took ma's hand.

"Come down and let's sought whatever you heard out rationally and calmly" Rachel said taking the dazed woman downstairs.

Jogging after them I thought to my self "Never let that girl go" and I know for a fact I never will.

…

**Hope you liked the chapter, once again sorry it was short.**

**Outfit's on profile.**

**What do you think Aaliyah should be like with them, understanding and happy, angry but accepting or just angry?**

**Review **


	11. The telling and the worst Slushy ever

**Thankyou to TVHollywoodDiva, FiorellaScarlett, jplv80, BroadwayTheaterGleek, Roxie i do byte for reviewing and everybody else for reading the chapter.**

**Ok, so on the last chapter I got a review about a question. In chapter 6 I wrote that Rachel's Parents kicked her out when she found out she was pregnant and she moved in with Puck and his Mum, so his mum new. If anybody else noticed this im sorry but I forgot I wrote that so for the sake of this chapter let's just pretend that her parents did kick her out and she did live with puck and his mum but his mum doesn't know because they were scared to tell her. So that's why she wore big jumpers and jackets around the house. I needed her Parents to kick her out for the sake of the story so im sorry if anybody didn't want them to kick her out. **

**On my profile I have a poll about what story I should do after this one?. If you want me to do another story then please go and vote.**

**Is anybody else not wanting to watch this seasons glee, I only watched a bit of the first episode and I already don't like it, Shelby coming back will probably make puck and Quinn get back together and who wants that? I don't! And Quinn wanting to get custody of Beth now, how selfish is that. She was the one that wanted to give her away and now she wants her back! I think I actually hate Quinn, who does she think she is (and yes I know its not real). **

**On the last chapter I asked a question asking you what you wanted pucks mum's reaction to be to the baby most it was the same answers so I hope you will like what I put. **

**As always all outfits will be on my profile, if you want to see them go and look. **

**I realised I haven't put any disclaimers on yet so im going to do this one which will be for all chapters that will be happening and that have already happened cause I don't think I will be able to remember putting it on every chapter. **

**I don't own Glee that goes to Ryan Murphy, but I do wish I owned lea Michele's voice, how famous would you get!**

…**.**

The atmosphere was tense, know body quite wanting to start the talk all of them knew they were about to have, Questions flittered through Aaliyah's mind 'where you going to tell me you got Rachel pregnant Noah?', 'How far along are you Rachel?', 'Is that the reason you to are together?', 'what are your plan's for the future with a baby?'. Of course she couldn't hold this against them after all wasn't she only 17 when she had Noah, though her ex-husband did leave them when Noah was only eight… what if Noah does the same to Rachel, the poor girl; her parents kicking her out was one thing, getting pregnant was another- But if Noah left her what would she do. NO, he would never leave Rachel like that, Aaliyah was sure of it- he loves her too much. Apart of her was angry as them both for being so stupid, didn't she tell her son about her own pregnancy at such a young age and didn't he promise she would never get a girl pregnant at the same young age. And Rachel had always been such a responsible girl- did she just wake up one day and say 'hey, I know what I'll do today, I'll be reckless for once in my life and get myself pregnant'. Though the other part (the larger part) was unbelievably happy, she was going to get the grandchild she's always wanted and with a lovely Jewish girl that could perhaps change Noah for the better and stop he playboy ways.

Rachel was internally shaking, of course she looks confident on the outside though, she doesn't want them both to think she so scared as to tell a person she was pregnant- though the person she is scared to tell she is the mother of her baby's father. When she took Aaliyah's hand to bring her down the stairs she had the talk planned out in her, they would calmly sit down on one of the plush old couches and she and Noah would take turns telling them of the night they made the drunken mistake, and the days that followed on afterwards. Aaliyah would smile reassuringly and tell them about when she got pregnant at a young age to and couldn't be so hypocritical as to be angry at them when she did the same thing. She would tell them she's a bit disappointed in them but not angry, in fact quite happy about the pregnancy and that she can't wait to see her first Jewish grandbaby. Though when she got down and looked into Noah's nervous eyes she knew it wouldn't be as easy as that; it will actually be quite… a lot harder than she anticipated.

Puck was nervous, which he hasn't been since he told Rachel he loves her. Sitting next to Rachel one hand comfortingly round her waist was one of the most intense moments of his life. They were about to tell his mother they were having a baby! Though she already knows now obviously, after over hearing them talking about baby names. He was waiting for someone to speak, preferably not him; he didn't know what was going to go down that in itself was scaring the hell out of him.

"I don't know what to say". Aaliyah's voice cut through all train of thoughts. "I always though you two would be together and give me the grandbabies I have always wanted, ever since you two where four and you- Rachel were staying here for a few hours why your dads had a meeting out of town. You tried to get Noah to sing, which of course he wouldn't so you stared to sing as loud as you could in his ear… before he finally gave in and sang of course you couldn't really hear him, but I always knew his was wrapped around your finger then. Until high school I mean, I just thought you would maybe be a little old and married with careers on the go". She finished sadly letting the words process in Noah and Rachel's minds.

"I know it's probably a lot to take in for you Aaliyah, it was for us too and for you of course when you were first pregnant. What I mean to say it, I am sorry we didn't tell you earlier we were just scared of what would happen when people found out- the reactions from most people wasn't particular pleasant when people found out in school". Rachel told Aaliyah quietly

"Yeah ma, we didn't want you to be err… disappointed in us". Puck said receiving a shocked gasp from his mother.

She was shocked, she didn't really expect that they didn't tell her because she may have been disappointed in them- though she was a tiny bit

"Yes I am disappointed in you two, just a bit". She noticed a flicked of sadness appear in both their eyes. "but mostly im just happy, I've been given the grandbaby I've always wanted, from the girl I've always wanted; and known. I may be a bit disappointed but im not angry, the disappointment will go soon and all that will be there is happiness".

The two teenagers head's that turned down in shame, quickly jumped up shocked at what passed through the woman's mouth, mouth's hung open in surprise the soon the be grandmother laughed.

"Now tell me… when is the baby due? ".

e..err. Sometime in December ma" Replied Puck, shocked at the now happiness radiating of his mother.

"Excellent! Well then I best get planning what to buy him or her for when it comes then shouldn't I…. oh and for Christmas if him or her will born then" and with that she left leaving the two teenagers, one pregnant and one holding his hand tightly around the pregnant girls stomach jaw slacked.

…**.**

The next day Rachel and Puck strode into school hands clasped together with a weight off their shoulders.

Rachel was wearing one of Pucks newly favourite maternity skirts, a short dark blue and white polka-dot one which exposes a round pregnant belly with a three quarter sleeve dark blue scoop neck top and a white button up woolly cardigan. With that she wore comfortable white flats and light makeup.

Puck wore a medium blue hoody (which he rolled up his sleeves), light blue wash jeans with plain blue socks and diesel spin trainers.

Their mouths wore a smile and a smirk, (im sure you can guess whose is whose) happiness coming of them in waves, until there happy day was ruined… and I mean ruined as Korofsky rounded a corner with a slushy and threw it straight at them causing Rachel to slip onto the floor, onto her stomach.

"Ow, Noah". Rachel's strangled cry thudded threw the hall, holding her stomach in pain.

Puck threw himself on the floor to get to Rachel, whose tears where pouring out of her eyes.

"OH MY GUCHI, Rachel are you ok?, Im ringing an ambulance right now". Kurts voice came in as a crowd stared forming around Rachel the glee club first.

"Don't let it die Noah" The tiny girl cried at her boyfriend her tears were also crowding in his eyes.

8 minutes later and they were speeding through the street in a hospital van, Puck holding tightly on Rachel's hand tears now running freely not wanting his kid to die.

"Nothing gonna happen to it babe". Puck told Rachel though trying to convice himself.

"But what if it does? "A Wide eyed Rachel asked, Puck looked down and stared into her eyes not knowing how to answer.

…**.**

**Hope you like it**

**Review me idea's **

**Poll on my profile, please answer **

**All outfits on profile.**


	12. The hospital

**OK, So last chapter I was... quite happy with it, it was my longest chapter yet (even though it was short). But I did expect it to be longer.**

**What happens in this chapter, quite a few of you may not expect it but please go along with it; don't switch this fic of now aswell if you don't like the sound of that please, I know people do that cause so do I. **

**In this chapter I will be doing it in two parts, one will be up today and the other will be up either later today or tomorrow.**

**I will probably be doing a few more chapters this next week as I am of for half term. **

**For next week do you think I should do a Halloween chapter?**

**Anyway thank you to **Princesakarlita411**, **GleekGirl247**,****FiorellaScarlett****, ****blueeyes67****, , ****SassyBR**** and everyone else who viewed the chapter.**

…**...**

A young man was sat down in a hard chair, his head cradled in his hands his worries roaming around his head making him want to scream. His pregnant girlfriend was lieing in a hospital bed somewhere he did not know of, what was happening to her he also did not know of and what was happening (or happened already) to his kid he defiantly did not know of. This young man was Noah Puckerman.

As soon as the ambulance van had reached the hospital Rachel was taken straight away on a stretcher, the doctors around her ignoring her plea's for not wanting to leave her baby daddy and boyfriend Noah Puckerman. They took her into an unknown room and the rest is not known by the soon to be teenage father.

Something was happening to his girl somewhere is this building and he wanted to know -he knew he had a right to- but of course he wasn't allowed to know cause apparently he's not 'family'. "Of course he's fuckin' family, she's having my kid". He wanted to shout but of course he didn't, then he might not be allowed to see her at all.

After contemplating his options, he got up and went back to the front desk (he's been there at least 7 times already), The secretary was an old women in her 70's, she had a frail kind face and eye-catching snow white hair. When he walked over she was searching for a patient on the ancient computer, not looking cleared his throat.

"Yes, how may I he-". When she realised who it was she frowned. "Mr Puckerman, as I have told you before somebody will come and find you when they have information, _please _sit down".

He put his hand up and went to tell the long tale of how Rachel and him got together and how she is his baby mama who fell over because she slipped on a slushy, so he has a right to be with her when she glared at him and pointed to the waiting room. He knew he would have to wait awhile before he could see Rachel.

A few minutes after he sat down the glee club, minus Finn (cause he's a twat and still hung up on Rachel), and Quinn (cause she's a bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself) came thudding into the room and went straight to the desk without noticing Puck.

About 3 minutes past before they got the message that they couldn't know of anything about Rachel before they noticed Puck sitting down staring solidly at the white walls, they bounded over to him and asked him does he know anything and if he's alright.

"Know I dont know anything, apparently im not _family_ so I cant go into the room with her, they'll tell me when they have information. No im not alright, my girlfriend is lieing somewhere hurt while my baby could be dead". He answered quite... calmly

"She'll be alright Puck, fuckin' hell she's lived through slushes and bullying since she came to Lima". Santana said, no matter what anybody said about her she actually liked Rachel (Well since she she stuck up for her at sectionals) and know one can mess with someone she likes. Especially pregnant one's. So she vowed that from this day forward she wont let anyone hurt or mess with Rachel.

Brittany agreed as did everyone else, she to likes Rachel, only she had like Rachel from the start but she never said anything because that's what she was supposed to do. _Not say anything, in Quinn's books at least. _Shealso wasn't as stupid as everyone made he_r_ out to be (she said almost), as least not when it has nothing to do with school work... or any work really. She always knew that Puck and Rachel where it for each other, since they dated that one week last year. There was always chemistry there, sexual tension and of course though they didn't know it then LOVE.

Kurt obviously didn't always like Rachel, but now their best friends – with Mercedes of course- the reason they didn't get along before was because they were both divas. So is Mercedes but that was OK because she knew she was a diva. Kurt and Rachel always wanted to be top diva, they wanted all the solo's because that's who they are, it's who they want to be. Diva's. On Broadway (none of that community stuff) in New York, and they will do anything to get it. They are best friends now mostly because when Kurt was being bullied and transferred to Dalton Rachel helped him through it, which he is forever grateful for.

Mercedes now liked Rachel -their best friends- but as you also know they weren't always like that, Mercedes used to constantly put Rachel down, something she feel's really bad about. But since kurt left, and since they had a heart to heart in Mercedes car that day Mercedes tried to be a 'proper' diva thanks to Lauren they had become really close, eventually being best friends.

Mike and Matt where always the quietest in the glee club and never said a bad word about Rachel, but they never stuck up for her either. They never really thought about sticking up for her even though the amount of stuff she's put through each day, they did feel bad about that though they never threw slushes in her face which used to wreck her designers clothes until she had to resort to wearing ugly things so then the rest of her clothes don't get ruined.

Artie was also never really nasty per say to Rachel, on a few occasions he was but he wasn't the only one was he. He did and sometimes still does find her annoying but he knows that everything she does in the glee club – criticising other's performances, trying to outdo everyone- is only to make them better, not to offend them. And quite a lot of the time he is in awe by her, her confidence, charisma, voice; she knows where she's going and she knows how to get there. He respects that.

Tina and Rachel had never really spoke but when they did it was mostly nice things, apart from when Rachel's criticising Tina's performance or Tina's basically bullying Rachel. You could call them friends, just not best friends... or close friends even. But they're there for each other.

Mr Shue was probably the worst though, he always called out on Rachel, shouting at her for doing nothing wrong or telling her to stop being selfish. Whenever is was Quinn or Rachel he always went on Quinn's side even though she is the one that always starts the arguments or bullying on Rachel. To be honest he is threatened by her and jealous of her talents, She knows she can get to the top and she will do, something he never did and everyone knows it.

"Noah". A voice broke everyone out of their thoughts, there in front of them was Aaliyah, Puck's mum, Puck whipped up and surprised everyone by grabbing his mum tightly into a hug and breaking down sobbing. She rubbed his back soothingly and whispered calming words only a mother would no into his ear. Eventually he calmed down and let go of his mother, silently questioning her what's happening to Rachel.

"Noah, this might be a little difficult to process but Rachel, she- well she... she has to have the baby today. She's just gone into labour" Everyone gasped while Pucks mum knowing he'll barge his way into every room in the hospital until he finds her said. "She in room 203, they'll let you in".

Without a second thought Puck started sprinted to the room ignoring the calls of surprise and "slow down"s of everyone he pushed passed. Once he found the room he threw the door open , ran to Rachel and grabbed her hand in which she squeezed tightly, shouting out his name in pain.

"Noah". She said gasping "it hurts so much, and i'm not even pushing, how am I supposed to get through that?". She asked whispering, eyes wide and questioning. Puck was pretty sure his hand was gonna fall off, he didn't exactly know as the feeling in his has was slowly disappearing.

"You will babe, your strong besides millions of people have kids the pain probably isnt that different from yours and a lot of them wont be strong". He new he wasn't helping, but he didnt know what to say; it's not like he'd ever been in a situation like this before.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Kurt came bounding in wearing a blue birthing jacket and gloves (AN: what are those things called?), He passed one to Puck and told him to put it on taking his place holding Rachel's hand while he had to let go.

After throwing on the jacket and glove he retook his rightful place besides Rachel and whispered softly in her ear, even in birth he thought she still look beautiful -woo, OK Puckerman you did not just call her beautiful, totally not bad ass...OK fine she is beautiful- .

"OK, Miss Berry, its time to push". An oldish nurse exclaimed, Straight away Rachel's face paled and she gripped Pucks hand tighter, not caring if she was hurting him. Rachel turned her face towards Puck looking into his eyes scared, while Kurt made his way round to the other side of Rachel and took her hand in his letting her squeeze it for dear life. "I want you to push in 5...4...3...2...1...push".

"Argg" A pained sound came from between Rachel's lips as sweat built up on her face and body, she seized Pucks and Kurt hands and cried out tears drowning out her eyesight. Puck using his free hand wiped away the tears that forced there way out of her deep brown eyes while Kurt whispered encouraging words to her.

"Excellent, Now I want you to push again in 5..4..3..2..1". The commanding words of the nurse flown into Rachel's ear's and she pushed again, not as hard as the first time as she was already so tired.

"c'mon babe, it'll be fine". "Just think of the wonderful baby that will be here in a few minutes, that we can take shopping together for some fabulous clothes... oOoOoo you haven't bought much things for the baby yet we'll do that to, I'll go soon and create you a fabulous baby room. Call it my baby present". Came the two voices from above her, im sure you can guess who's is whose.

"OK, well done just one more time and you'll have your baby miss Berry". The unnamed nursed said once again, though Rachel was to tired to carry on now.

"I cant, I cant do it now, im to tired". She whimpered taking deep breaths, Of course she knew she would have to eventually and the more time she waits the more time is will hurt.

"C'mon babe, you can do it, I know you can, I love you". She nodded, those few words encouraged her enough to push and so she did.

"Ahhhhhhhh". She screamed; to her though it sounded like a whisper.

"waaa, waaa,waaa" came a cry from across the room, all three looked up and there in the hands of a nurse, was a tiny baby.

"Its a boy" The nurse smiled, she quickly cut the cord and wrapped him up in a small blanket. She gave him to Rachel and Puck, And the doctor, Nurse and Kurt left to give them privacy, Or in Kurt's case to tell everyone the news of baby Puckerman.

Puck put an arm around Rachel as he sat on the be, the other cradling the new born with his arm underneath Rachel's.

"Zane Puckerman". Puck said, not taking his eyes of his baby boy.

"Zane Kurt Puckerman". Rachel Corrected. "Its only right"

Puck chuckled, he couldn't argue with that.

…**...**

**So longest chapter yet, did you like it?, hope you did.**

**I'm not so sure about the birth seen as ive never actually seen anyone give birth I don't know what happens.**

**A picture of Zane is on my profile, I will add more for the next chapter.**

**What do you think of me doing a Halloween chapter for Halloween next week?**

**I'll be uploading the next chapter later today or tomorrow.**


	13. The hospital part 2

**So, im sorry I didn't post yesterday (like I said) but I went my aunties as she has just had a fight with her girlfriend ( yes she's a lesbian don't like it, don't read this story) and went back to my granddads house. We didn't get back until quite late and I wanted to watch paranormal activity 3, so sorry once again.**

**Did you like the last chapter?**

**As I said in the last chapter this is a 2 part, so I will be carrying on from the hospital, like everyone bringing presents and going home ETC.**

**What do you think about a Halloween chapter?**

**What do you think about them getting married?**

**Things like the baby's bedroom, its clothes, toys and essentials are on my profile just click the link.**

**Thank you to Princesakarlita411, sheerylynn, GleekOut87 and everyone who viewed.**

* * *

><p>…<strong>.<strong>

Once upon a time there was a little girl her dads used to spoil her in the arts; she was their little princess. From the moment she could talk she knew she could sing and she knew one day (preferably by the time she was 25) she would be a world famous Broadway star. When she started high-school she thought it was brilliant that was until about 3 minutes after she had walked through the door, went over to her locker, put her things in, shut it and turned around when she was slushied. By Noah Puckerman. Every day from then on she got slushied, a few years later a man named Mr. Shuester started back up the glee club she of course signed her name on the signup sheet in her neat scrawl with a gold star on the end and that's when it really begun. She never would of thought she would fall so head over heels in love with the mohawked boy who used to slushie her- then again she never would of thought she'd get pregnant at such a young age either, but it happened and she never would have wished it any different

XxX

Staring down at the face of her baby boy which she held in her arms; herself wrapped in the arms of her boyfriend she wondered how she got so lucky. They had been at the hospital for about 7 hours now, the glee club how stayed for a few hours until Kurt suggested that they go and get the baby room ready and buy them gifts Rachel tried to tell them they didn't have to but of course they did anyway; apparently Rachel's pleading couldn't sway them. Aaliyah had come before to drop of some pyjamas and clothes for Rachel, sweats for Puck and some baby clothes, blankets and a car-seat for Zane. She didn't bring bottles as she wants Rachel to 'try' and breast-feed because she said it helps the baby more than powdered milk. So here they are, sitting cuddled (or in Zane's case sleeping) up in pyjamas or sweats.

Rachel yawned she was really tired but with just having a new born baby she couldn't face herself to go to sleep wanting to spend every waking moment with him and her loving boyfriend. Puck then chuckled in her ear; he had been trying to get her to go to sleep for a while now but she wouldn't budge, he knew the feeling he didn't want to go to sleep either for fear of waking up and it all being a dream.

"When can we leave Noah?." Rachel asked looking up at him, they hadn't been at the hospital long but already the whiteness of the hospital was making her feel dizzy

"Tomorrow babe." He answered, smirking when she groaned. "Babe you gave birth to an early baby a couple of hours ago, they're not gonna let you go yet are they, anyway everyone in glee will be 'ere soon."

Rachel sighed, she really didn't want to leave tomorrow but she had no choice. Hopefully the day will go by fast.

"I suppose so, you're staying here tonight too aren't you, because if you leave it's not really fare is it; I have to stay here because im giving birth, Zane has to stay here because he's just been born but you don't have to stay here even though you're the father. Of course if you just ask your mother to discharge me then there will be no problem will there, we'll all go home an-

"Im staying babe, an' so are you, no-one's gonna discharge ye." Puck cut Rachel off, but before she could have a chance to answer back the door opened and the glee club (minus two) came flooding in.

Kurt flown to the hospital bed and took to staring at Zane with Brittany who pulled Santana along with her. While the other looked discreetly while asking how Rachel is.

"Oh, He's so cute, what's his name?." Kurt asked enchanced, but the next words made his head fly up to stare at Rachel and Puck.

"Zane Kurt Puckerman." Puck answered, hesitating on the 'Kurt' obviously aware of how hyper and exciting this boy could get.

Kurt gasped shocked, he had never in his life been named after something or someone and especially the fact that that 'someone's' father used to outward bully him. But never the less he bounced to them happily pulling them into a tight hug, carefully avoiding Zane so then he doesn't get hurt with the surprising strength behind his grip.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, so so much." Kurt squealed

"Ok, get off us lady...now." Puck said firmly, Kurt let go saying sorry.

"Ok so can we look at mini Puckerman now?" Mercedes asked smiling, Rachel passed her Zane and before long he was being passed around surprisingly not waking up as everybody cooed over him; ending with Mike who was acting very good with Zane. When everyone looked at him weird he just remarked.

"Im an uncle, ok don't go all mushy on me," making everyone laugh

"Ok so presents now." Kurt said after a while -when Mike finally put Zane down and back into the small cot next to the bed-, getting the pile of shopping bags on the floor and handing them to Rachel

In the bags where essential things like Nappies, wash things, bowls, different types of baby food, blankies, dummies, sterilizers and even a change travel kit. Then there were really cute baby clothes such as vests, all in one pyjamas, hats, booties, sleep suits, bibs, this really cute daddy little man top and bear booties. (all on profile) And some toys, they said they had more and they have been put into the baby's bedroom which was 'perfect for the daughter of Rachel and Puck'. Of course Rachel told them they didn't have to do all that and they shouldn't have in which Santana replied

"We have already done it so get over it, we can't have out nephew going without these things."

"Erm…Right." Rachel answered obviously waiting for the punch line which made puck chuckle quietly into her neck.

XxX

Rachel got discharged at 2pm the next day they were allowed to leave the hospital which was a relief for Rachel; she had always hated hospitals- though she never really had a reason why.

They walked out of the hospital with Rachel holding Zane while Puck carried her overnight bag with one arm while the other was around her shoulder, the Things the glee club bought them was put into Pucks car the night before so they didn't have to carry out too much stuff. When they got to the car Rachel buckled Zane –who was awake staring curiously around him- into the car seat at the end of the truck bench near the window and sat down in the middle as Puck started the truck.

Riding down the roads where done in quiet talk and the occasional cry from Zane, Puck had one hand on the wheel while the other had found Rachel's hand and entwined them lovingly.

"I love you babe" He said; voice full of emotion as they reached the house.

"I love you to Noah" Replied Rachel leaning up to kiss him full on the lips.

He deepened it before getting out and moving around the truck before taking out Zane, Rachel then got out and they walked inside to see what the glee club had done for their baby's room.

* * *

><p>…<strong>..<strong>

**Did you like the chapter, I know it wasn't as long as the last one but it was a two part chapter, so think of it all together,**

**What do you think of Rachel and Puck getting married?**

**All things to do with the baby are on my profile along with Rachel's hospital and going home clothes; just click the links.**

**Review…..x…x…x**


	14. IMPORTANT YOU NEED TO DECIDE FOR ME!

**A/N: PLEASE READ **

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry i haven't uploaded in a couple of weeks, i am <em>NOT<em> discontinuing though there is only a few chapter lefts which is why i am doings this A/N. Because i am now behind cause i havent done the halloween chapter which i am sorry about, i swear i was planning that thing. I _am _doing the Puck and Rachel getting married thing even though i might not be good at that chapter ( the ceremony ETC) i do want you IDEA'S on it. I think there will be about three chapters left and yes they are getting married while still in school- you can do that BTW it happened on Waterloo road a few years ago. Anyway the chapters will probably be this.**

**THE PROPOSAL-**

**THE WEDDING-**

**THE EPILOGUE-**

**If you want any more chapters in-between just say and I might do them. **

**So i want your IDEA'S though on these bits.**

**How should Puck propose to Rachel? **

**What wedding dress should she wear **

**WHERE SHOULD THEY GET MARRIED **

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT AND ILL PROBABLY BE DOING THE PROPOSAL ON SATURDAY CAUSE I THINK IM GOING ME DADS TOMORROW SO MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT OR I WONT BE ABLE TO DO IT. WELL I WILL BUT I WANT YOU TO DECIDE SO... DECIDE HOW DO YOU WANT THE PROPOSAL TO GO THE WEDDING WILL BE NEXT WEEK. IF YOU WANT TO DECIDE ON ANYTHING ELSE JUST PUT A LINK TO WHAT YOU WANT.**

**I DID ACTUALLY PUT UP LINKS FOR YOU TO SAY WHICH YOU WANTED OUT OF THEM BUT THEY DIDNT SHOW UP N I DONT KNOW WHAT I PUT NOW SO... YOU CAN DECIDE**

* * *

><p><strong>And there is a poll on my profile for my nest fic, so far RACHELPUCK oneshot is winning i have started to write it today, if you want something different or havent voted please go and vote now...x**


	15. Marry me

**Ok, so it's only got 3 chapter left and I need your opinion on the WEDDING! What dress should she wear, the bridesmaid's ETC or do you want me to decide? **

**So out of the review's I got I have decided to combine the proposal.**

**This chapter might not be good cause im not good with all the emotional stuff, The reason why there is only three chapters left is because I have been reading a lot of Harry Potter stories.**

**Thank you to all those who voted on my Poll (What should my next story be) I wrote the oneshot yesterday and it is now up on my profile, the vote is still open though so you can vote again so I can decide what I want my next story to be in the lead now is a Sirius Black's daughter story. **

**Thank you to GleekOut87, TVHollywoodDiva, GleekGirl247, Princesakarlita411, Roxie i do byte, lilsis13 and everyone who read the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later<strong>

"**-So welcome back Rachel and of course welcome Zane to the Glee club." Cheer's surrounding the welcomes came from the glee club –minus Finn and Quinn, who was kicked out for not participating and name-calling- who was celebrating the return of Rachel being allowed back in school after the birth; Zane to whom Rachel and Puck had brought glee practise.**

**Rachel smiled a brilliant smile holding Zane in her arms –who was looking around the room wondrously- while Puck sat next to her smirking; arm resting on the back of her chair, while his other hand was fiddling with something in his pocket.**

"**Thank you, I know how **_**difficult **_**and I stress **_**difficult **_**is would have been without me here; Im back now though so know need to worry anymore." Rachel said, eyes wide filled with pity, pity that she wasn't here to sing for them. **

"**Don't get too excited Rachel, you've just had a baby you can't go dancing around on stage just yet. You'll need to wait awhile." Mr Shuester said which wiped the smile straight of Rachel's face**

"**But… I'll be able to sing though right, you all need me to sing Mr Shuester this glee club would be nothing without me. Nothing, well nothing… good." **

"**Woahhh, we'd still be something Barbra Streisand." Came the response from Mercedes though the corners on her mouth were threatening to turn upwards. **

**Puck snorted and said "Yeah right, we'd suck, I 'mean my voice-,"**

"**Is lovely Noah." Rachel interrupted **

"**Right, my voice is… great and some of yours are good but none of us would be able to kill the show."**

**Before anybody could say anything Rachel cut in… again**

"**Exactly, none of you will be on Broadway with me apart from Kurt," at this Kurt smiled and looked around the room proudly. "So you all need me or this club will never get another trophy."**

"**Enough talk we need to get on with practise, now I thought this week we could have another group competition, girl's verses boy's and the winners have their number at nationals. So, I want the tempo to be fast and upbeat, get into the groups and talk idea's." **

**Everybody got into the groups and started talking idea's Puck fidgeting, nobody seemed to notice this apart from Kurt who grabbed his arm and pulled him out the room away from prying eyes.**

"**What!" Said Puck staring at Kurt who's arms where locked across his chest**

"**Im just wondering why your so fidgety, what is the matter you can tell me you know; I'm Rachel's best frie-**

"**NO, you can't tell Rachel anything at least let me ask her first before you go mouthing." Puck growled **

"**So it's about Rachel… wait ask her." Puck didn't say anything and that's all Kurt needed to know. "You're gonna propose to her." Kurt squealed. Puck clasped his hands over Kurt's mouth indicating he should SHUT UP. **

"**Okay." Kurt mouthed and backed away into the choir room grinning. **

**Puck ran his hand through his Mohawk and walked back into the room shaking his head at Rachel's questioning glance. He walked backed over to the boys group and sat down zoning out completely. Soon enough Mr Shue stopped everybody and asked does anybody have any idea's for the duet.**

"**Actually, I have a song to sing… now." Puck said getting everybody's attention, everybody was looking at him confused apart from a smug Kurt and a beaming Rachel (who didn't know the real reason why he wants to sing) who was happy he finally wanted to show his full talent.**

**Mr Shuester looked around the room and smiles confusedly before saying. "Then take the floor Puck."**

**Puck grabbed his guitar and stood infront of the room locking eyes with Rachel.**

"**You all know who this is for so there's no point in me saying anything."**

_**Say that you'll marry me, **_

_**Sometimes carry me.**_

_**And I will be there forever more for you.**_

_**And if you marry me, **_

_**I will give ev'ry thing.**_

_**And I will do anything that you need me to.**_

_**You'll know by the love in my eyes **_

_**And the beat of my heart I'll be there.**_

_**You'll know 'cause you'll never be lonely **_

_**Again, anytime, anywhere.**_

_**This I promise if you marry me. **_

_**Promise you'll stay with me. **_

_**We'll make some memories, **_

_**And maybe a dream or two will come true.**_

_**Who knows?**_

_**This I can say for sure: **_

_**All that I have is yours.**_

_**You'll never wonder where I stand; it shows.**_

_**You'll know by the love in my eyes**_

_**And the beat of my heart. I'll be there.**_

_**You'll know 'cause you'll never be lonely **_

_**Again, anytime, anywhere.**_

_**All I promise you I will be **_

_**If you'll only say you'll marry me.**_

_**I won't ever forget these words,**_

_**and I'll love you for all I'm worth**_

_**If you say you will marry me. **_

_**Won't you marry me?**_

_**Marry me.**_

**Everybody was silent when Puck finished and took a ring out of his pocket**

"**So?." **

**Rachel once again beamed and ran over to puck hugging him carefully (as she still had the baby in her arms) saying yes over and over in his ear. Puck then smiled; a real smile, and pushed the ring on her finger before leaning down to capture her lips in his. They're getting married.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short , I actually did this the other week (half of it anyway) but didn't post it cause I wasn't finished and I had a block so… 2 more chapters what should she and the bridesmaids wear and where should they get married.<strong>

**I have a poll on my profile for my next story, anyone can do it so please go and vote.**

**I have a one shot on my profile, Puck and Rachel obv **

**Outfits on profile. **


	16. It all starts here

**Thank you to Princesakarlita411, hanah, ratherbereading125 and to all those who reviewed.**

**I know I said I would do two separate chapters the wedding and the epilogue but, I decided to do it in one chapter so this is the last chapter. The reason I am doing them both in the same chapter in because the epilogue will be very, very short as I don't really like future fics. **

**I have a poll on my profile for my next story, can you please do the poll so I know which one I should do that youse would like. **

**I have two Puckleberry one shots on my profile if you would like to read them.**

**I've only been to two wedding before and I didn't really listen to what the priest said so I don't really know what goes on, I will look on the internet to find out but if it is wrong than it is not my fault (really anyway).**

**Italics are lyrics.**

**All outfits are on my profile.**

**Puck pov:**

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain_

_And I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

Standing in the front of the synagogue at the huppah was legit the most nerve racking experience of my life!

We chose a simple (but fuckin expensive) Jewish (obviously) synagogue to get married in, it was so white it actually nearly blinded me which would have been the worst thing since im getting married today and if I was blind I wouldn't be able to see her. I wonder why blind people get married if they can't even see their bride walking down the aisle toward them, in a fucking wedding dress. Anyway the synagogue had a big brown door and white gates, quite a lot of windows and was big. That's the best I can describe it, (AN: there's a picture on my profile) Rachel's dad and daddy paid for it. Yes I know what you're thinking how could they pay for it when they kicked her out and wouldn't talk to her, well after they realised that they couldn't live without seeing her and now seeing Zane they came to the house, said sorry and offered to pay for the wedding. That's it really and it went on from there.

_You can be the hero_

_And I can be your sidekick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

Standing next to me was Mike and Matt, I picked them both to be my groomsman cause they were practically the same person anyway and nobody talked to Finn anymore.

When the music starts my heart starts the flip even though the first part is for the bridesmaids I know it's close, I know she's close.

Santana comes in first followed by Brittany, Mercedes and Tina they are wearing long pale pink dresses and their hair has been curled. Kurt wanted to be a bridesmaid too but you know how weird, I shot him down as soon as he asked.

Next came the little sister as flower-girl she was wearing a pale pink puffy dress; the dress had three small flowers on the side and went down to the floor. Her hair was curly like the rest and she had on a pearl necklace. After she went the music changed once again my my heart literally started beating so fast I thought I might die. Then she came in.

_Don't know if I could ever be without you _

_'Cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_

_You're the straw to my berry (berry)_

_You're the smoke to my high (high)_

_And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

The sight took my breath away; she had on a long white ruffled dress with rose type flowers falling halfway down her dress, the train was short (perfect for her). The corset was strapless with another rose covering her left breast. On her neck was a white satin choker which held another flower. Her makeup was flawless; she had dark red lips and Smokey eye shadow her eyeliner was sharp and carefully done and she had no need for blusher as she was already the perfect blushing bride. Her hair was done in a soft bun with ringlets of curls framing her face; she wore a small tiara and a medium length veil. She looked beautiful.

When her dads gave her to me she stood in front of me and smiled a real smile -not a stage smile- in which I smiled back and took her hand before turning to the rabbi.

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

"Repeat after me, I Noah Eli Puckerman." The rabbi said.

"I Noah Eli Puckerman." I repeated staring into Rachel's eyes.

"Take you Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Take you Rachel Barbra Berry."

"To be my wife."

"To be my wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better or for worst."

"For better or for worst."

"For richer for poorer."

"For richer for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"From this day forward until death do us part."

"From this day forward until death do us part."

I finished with a smirk waiting for him to conduct Rachel's vows.

The rabbi turned to Rachel.

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as were together_

"Repeat after me, I Rachel Barbra Berry."

"I Rachel Barbra Berry." She repeated smiling, I winked at her.

"Take you Noah Eli Puckerman."

"Take you Noah Eli Puckerman."

"To be my Husband."

"To be my Husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better or for worst."

"For better or for worst."

"For richer for poorer."

"For richer for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"From this day forward until death do us part."

"From this day forward until death do us part."

Finishing as well she smiled once again, eyes twinkling.

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

"You may now exchange rings."

The rings where traditional they were simply silver bands, but even though the simplicity of the rings are very much a Jewish tradition they got Ani Ohev Otach and Ani Ohevet Otcha engraved inside the rings. These mean I love you in Hebrew.

Rachel went first sliding the ring onto my ring finger; after she did mine I turned around quickly and got the smaller ring from Matt before also sliding it onto Rachels ring finger.

The rabbi smiles and said. "You may now kiss the bride." And we did a lot.

We walked out of the room with claps and whistles from the guests and smiles on our faces knowing now where married nothing can get in out way.

10 years later.

They had a brilliant life after that, well when I say brilliant I mean apart from a fight every now and then there lives where impeccable.

Rachel was a world famous Broadway star, currently staring as Maria in the sound of music. She had won several Tony's and was one of the best singers and actresses out there today.

Puck was a famous singer, he was also known all over the world. His fan base was huge and not one of the girls ever and never will catch his eye, as his eyes where solely on Rachel.

Zane was soon to be 11 and was already a hit with the ladies, he played guitar and could sing as well as his dad.

Rachel was now best friends with Santana and Brittany and her wardrobe had been unmistakably changed, she still kept the skirts though Noah _loves _them!.

**[/end\]**

**Song is Perfect two by Auburn.**

**I know it was short but hope you liked it.**

**Poll on my profile for next story go and vote please.**

**Outfits on profile.**

**I know that the wedding wasn't exactly Jewish but when I tried to find Jewish vows they didn't look like vows and when I looked what happens in a Jewish wedding I couldn't really understand it.**

**Review…x**


	17. Oneshots or more fics? AN: FEBURARY

**A/N: **** I know i finished this story a while ago now but if you want any more fics or one-shots then review or inbox me, tell me what kind you would like and i'll probably do it in the near future. **

**I hope you enjoyed the fic and read my other Glee one-shots, thank you! x**


	18. URGENT please read!

Hi!

I know this story has been over for a few months now but I want to know if any of you want me to re-write the chapters, so fix the grammer and add more chapters ect.

Tell me what you think.

x


End file.
